Healed
by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: When Marcus gets shot, its down to Abby to try and save him. But she isn't her usual calm and collected self, when she see's Marcus in pain. A Kabby One-shot.


**AN: Ok, so this is my second Kabby one-shot, ugh, I love these two so much. I don't really have a fic plan yet, and I guess one-shots are a lot less stressful to plan out. Anyway, here it is.**

Abby was sat in the tent, going through what she had left from the medical kit, when she was interrupted by Bellamy entering the tent. She looked up, about to ask him what it was he wanted, when she noticed the grave look on his face. Her kind smile left her face. "Bellamy, what's wrong? Is it Cla-," she began to ask, worry taking over her. "No, no, Clarke's fine, it's Kane," Bellamy replied quickly. "Abby froze. "The others are back from hunting, one of our people accidentally shot him in the leg." Abby practically shoved Bellamy out the way, as she ran out the tent.

She spotted her people straight away, half carrying Marcus into the camp. Abby ran up to them noticing one of them was cuffed, walking behind them. "I didn't mean to hit him, I was just-", he began, but Abby shook her head. "Don't bother, I have no time for 'I'm sorry's'." Marcus was looking very pale, and he was sweating. His right leg was covered in blood, and by the looks of it, he had lost a worrying amount. "Marcus, hey, come on, keep awake with me now," she told him as he began to close his eyes, her voice cracking. "Follow me, we need to put him on somewhere flat, now!," she ordered the people carrying Marcus, gesturing to what remained of the Ark. "What do we do with him?," one of them asked, gesturing to the man that had shot Marcus. "Never mind him! Right now, MARCUS IS THE PRIORITY!" she yelled, not her usual collective self, that she was, when dealing with injuries.

They followed her into the Ark, until they were in a room. "Lay him down here," she said, pointing to a long table in the centre. They laid him on the table, and stood, staring awkwardly at her. "You'll have to leave. He is in my hands now. Go!" she told them. They walked out quickly, leaving her with the man that was bleeding out on the table.

"Abby?" Abby made her way towards his side as he called her name. "Marcus! You've been shot, come, on please stay awake, please," she begged, as he was beginning to go back into unconsciousness again. His brown eyes remained open just a little enough, that she was happy. She ripped off a bit of his jeans, enough that she could get to work on his leg. His leg was a mess. The bullet had hit near over his knee ,near his thigh, and he was still losing blood. Abby grabbed some alcohol from the spare medical bag she kept in the roon, just in case, and poured it over her hands. "How bad is it?" she heard him ask, his voice sounding rough. "N-not too bad." she stuttered. Abby scolded herself. She had to get it together. _Push out the fear and focus on the patient. But it's Marcus. What if- No. _

Abby took another look at his leg. The bullet had already been taken out, luckily. But they had risked that and had carried him back, while he bled. "She looked at Marcus, as she knew what she would have do. He had managed to open his eyes fully now, so that they were staring at her. "I'm going to have to cauterize it," she told him, quietly. "Do what you have to do,"he hissed, as the pain got to him. Abby laid her hand on his shoulder. "You'll need something to bite down on," she mentioned. "I'll be fine.", he told her. "Now isn't the time to be stubborn!," she snapped at him. His eyes went soft. "Abby...," he whispered. "Don't look so worried. I'm sure you've secretly wanted to do something like this to me, anyway," he joked. She didn't laugh, or smile at that. Instead, she looked at him, so vulnerably. He noticed. A few tears began to escape her eyes. She looked down, ashamed, and tried to force herself to stop, but he had seen anyway. "I'll be right back," she promised.

A few seconds had passed, and she was back, with a large knife in one hand, and a rag in the other. "I don't need it," he told her. "Fine," she muttered. She dropped the rag, and picked up the bottle of alcohol. She poured it on his leg, and he hissed as it made contact with the wound, his eyes clenched shut.

Before he even prepared himself, she pressed the knife against his leg. He felt the knife burn into his skin, and all he could do was scream. Abby held him down with her otherr hand as best as she could, for a few seconds, until she removed the knife from his skin and put it down. She rushed over to Marcus, who still had his eyes shut, but he relaxed a little, laying his head down to the table, as the burning pain began to stop.

She couldn't look at him like this. She turned away from him, as the tears fell down her face,and the sobs escaped her throat. "Abby...it's OK. You've done it. I'm OK," he whispered. Marcus lifted himself off the table slowly, and moved his legs carefully , so they were hanging off the floor. He slipped his hand into hers, and she turned around. Her beautiful brown eyes were red, and tears were falling down her cheek. She looked down at their entwined hands, and at his thumb that had started stroking her hand softly. "I-I am usually good at turning it off, you know?," she mumbled, embarrassed. "There's nothing wrong with being worried Abby, although you shouldn't waste your time worrying about someone like me," he said, grinning at her. "Why do you do that?" she asked him quietly. Marcus looked at her confusingly. "Think so less of yourself?," she said. Marcus just shrugged. Abby just sighed, and shook her head. "You're ridiculous, Marcus Kane, you know that?" "Hmm, well, I do, thanks to you," he grinned. "Well, I'm glad you're OK," she sniffled. "As am I. Thanks to you," he smiled. She looked at him, and wondered how he could be joking and smiling. But that was Marcus.

He was looking at her softly, she noticed. And she had to look down again, only this time because she knew she was blushing a little. "What is it?," he asked, as he saw her look down, noticing she was biting at her lip. "Nothing...," she mumbled. Marcus smiled. She couldn't help but look back up to him. They stared deep into each others eyes, and they were getting closer to each other, and they didn't seem to really realise it.

There was a knock at the door, and they sprang apart. "Abby! Hows he doing?," a voice asked. "He's fine, but we'll need to keep an eye on him in case of infection," she called back.

She looked back at Marcus again. He cleared his throat. "Well, doctor, guess I'm good for now?, he asked still smiling at her softly. "Yes, you are," she said. "Thank you, Abby. You saved my life," he told her.

**Ok, that's that. I cannot stress enough how bad I am at describing things in detail. Also, I am no expert at wounds and stuff, but I just went with what they have been doing on The 100. I know it's not great, but..yeah. **


End file.
